Lost In You
by teamjake99
Summary: Paul imprints on a childhood friend


**Chapter 1**

**Katie's POV**

**I felt the wind blow through my hair, whipping it around my face wildly as I stared out to the ocean. Rachel, Jacob's sister who happened**

**to be my best friend sat next to me on the driftwood as we inhaled**

**the briny sea scent. I scanned the beach, searching for Jacob and**

**Nessie. We all agreed on hanging out at the beach.**

**I spotted Nessie and Jake to my left, arms wrapped around one another as they embraced. Jacob had willingly, and with much enthusiasm taken**

**on the duty of babysitting Nessie, giving Edward and Bella some time**

**alone to hunt. Rachael and I stood, deciding to look for sea shells.**

**My eyes instantly shifted to one of the Quileute boys. His body was huge and tanned, sporting the tribal tattoo on his muscular arm. He had**

**his back to me, scanning the immediate area, probably searching for**

**some hot girls. I snorted at the thought. As if he felt me watch him,**

**he turned around, locking his eyes with mine. I immediately shifted**

**my eyes downward, avoiding his gaze. When I glanced up at him again,**

**he seemed drawn to me. He took a few steps in my direction, his**

**muscles shifting with each powerful stride.**

**I shook my head faintly in disbelief. There was no way that Paul would like me. Even though he had known me his whole life because I used to**

**live on the reservation, we never really got along.**

**A giggle escaped Rachel when she noticed Paul watching me. "Don't look now girl, but it looks like you have an admirer," she teased.**

**"What, who?"I asked, feigning innocence.**

**"Paul," Rachel replied.**

**"Yeah okay, whatever, he's not into me. He's just looking for an easy lay," I said, glancing at Paul.**

**Seriously, I did have a crush on Paul. But to my knowledge nobody knew it, not even Rachel my best friend. God he's hot! Wait what am I saying?**

**He's a jerk! I thought to myself.**

**Rachel was watching me closely. "Uh huh, for somebody that doesn't believe Paul might have a small crush on her, you sure are flirting**

**with him with your eyes," Rachel responded, looking at me**

**curiously.**

**"Okay fine, I might have a small crush on him, but it's no big deal," I admitted.**

**"Well, I think he's totally feeling you too, girl," Rachel added with a smile.**

**"Rach!" I chided.**

**"I'm serious," she retorted.**

**I turned slightly, looking back at Paul, my eyes locking on his again.**

**"Why don't you go talk to him, Katie? He's really not that bad of guy once you get to know him," Rachel encouraged.**

**"Rach, I've lived here all my life, I know Paul," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.**

**"You know what I mean," she said, glaring at me.**

**Suddenly, Rachel pushed me towards Paul. "Go on, go talk to him."**

**"Fine, I'll give it a try." I huffed in defeat, making my way towards him as a small smile tugged on the corners of my mouth.**

**Paul's POV**

**I was down on the beach, hanging out with Jacob and Quil. We were hanging out with his sister Rachel, and her friend Katie. Jacob and**

**Quil had their imprints, Nessie and Claire with them, building a sand**

**castle. I wasn't really paying much attention to them; I was too busy**

**scoping the beach for some hot chicks when I spotted Katie walking**

**our way, looking for sea shells with Rachel.**

**I was immediately drawn to her from that moment on. OMG I think I just imprinted! I thought to myself. This is nuts! I've known**

**Katie my whole life, she's an uptight bitch.**

**Jacob noticed Paul watching Katie. "Don't look now dude, but looks like you have an admirer," Jacob teased.**

**"What, who?" I asked, looking confused at Jacob.**

**"Katie," he replied simply.**

**"Yeah okay, whatever, she's not into me. She's an uptight bitch," I said icily, glaring at Jacob.**

**"Language! Kids are present," Quil chastised.**

**"Oops sorry," I apologized.**

**Seriously, I did have a crush on Katie, but to my knowledge nobody knew it, not even Jacob or Quil. God she's hot! Geez Paul, get it together!**

**There's no way she's into you. I scolded myself internally.**

**Jacob was watching me closely. "Uh huh, for somebody that doesn't believe Katie might have a small crush on him, you sure are flirting**

**with her with your eyes," Jacob teased.**

**"Okay fine, I might have a small crush on her, but it's no big deal," I admitted with an annoyed huff.**

**"Well, I think she's totally feeling you too man," Quil interjected.**

**"Shut up Quil, she is not!" I exclaimed.**

**"I'm serious," he countered, locking his eyes with mine.**

**I turned slightly, looking back at Katie, making eye contact with her again.**

**"Why don't you go talk to her Paul? She's really not that bad of girl once you get to know her," Jacob said.**

**"Jake, I've lived here all my life, I know Katie," I responded.**

**"You know what I mean." Jacob sighed.**

**Jacob and Quil pushed me towards Katie. "Go on, go talk to her," Jake urged.**

**"Fine, I'll give it a try." I nodded, making my way towards Katie with a smile.**

**~Lost In You~**

Chapter 2

Katie's POV

He looked at me with love in his eyes and I smiled at him. He walked right up to me and kissed me passionately. His hands went from my hair down to my ass. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs  
around him.

By the time we made it to bed, our clothes were all over the floor. He pulled away and looked at me again and smiled. He began to kiss my neck and the rest of my body. He worked his way  
down, kissing every part of me. He then stuck his two fingers in my  
center and I began to moan. He took out his fingers and licked them.

At that point, he was using his tongue. Then with one quick motion, he thrust his member inside me and our bodies began to move. As I began to reach my climax, he leaned down and kissed me. I  
rolled him over so that I was straddling him.

After a couple hours, we were laying on the bed, staring into each other's eyes. I smiled at him lovingly and kissed his warm lips.

Paul's POV

I looked at her with lust in my eyes, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and I knew that I had to make her mine.

I walked up to her and kissed her with passion. My hands worked their way down to her ass. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

I began to remove her clothes and she began to remove mine. I carried her to the bed and started kissing her. I worked my way down her body, before stopping at her center. I began to lick and suck  
on it. She started moaning, and it was turning me on more and more. I  
then, in one thrust, stuck my hard-on inside her and we began to make  
love.

After hours of making love, we were lying next to each other. I was staring into her beautiful blue eyes and playing with her hair. I knew that I loved her and I knew that she loved me as well.


End file.
